Sabrina Moto
Sabrina Ann-Marie Moto (Mutou Hino) is one of the main characters of Pokémon Academy. '''Sabrina is a kind, caring girl. However, when she feels like its neccessary, Sabrina will be agressive and protective of those she cares about. Sabrina is the younger cousin of Yugi Moto, and she is from the region of Johto. Design Appearence Sabrina's design is overseen by Mina A. Her usual outfit consists of the normal LeafGreen uniform, a white jacket with green outline with a black turtleneck underneath, a green skirt and green boots. One of her accesories is her Millineum Necklace and her Pokeball locket. She also wears a black belt with three Pokeballs on each side. Her hair is long and somewhat wavy. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Family Background Sabrina grew up as the middle child in her family, as well as being the cousin to the Johto Champion, Yugi Moto. She has two older sisters, a faternal twin brother, and two younger sisters. Sabrina's two older sisters are Stephanie and Jenifer Princeton, who married Slade and Jagger Princeton (resepectivly). Her parents divorced when she was about four years old. Sabrina's father, Jerry Anderson, took with him Jesse (Sabrina's faternal twin), and Lenna Anderson (Sabrina's younger sister). So Sabrina only really grew up with her mother, Theresea, and her younger sister Cassidy, as well as her cousin Yugi, Aunt Lyra, and Grandfather Solomon. Sabrina's father was a top-notch Pokemon Champion while her mother was a Champion Cooridinator in the regions of Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. Her older sisters model with thier Pokemon for various magizines across the regions. Sabrina's goal is to be a Pokemon Performer, but her older sisters always put her down. She debutes at the end of Chapter one, '''Weleome to Pokemon Academy. Personality Due to her parent's divorce and the constant slander from her sisters, Sabrina tends to be on the shy side never really confidant in her performances with her Pokemon. Also, due to the divorce, Sabrina never really forms connections with people out of fear they will leave her. This also leads her to be distant and only havung a few friends to begin with. Sabrina's shyness is also expressed around another certain LeafGreen male she has her eyes for, Zane Truesdale. Sabrina seems to really be close to only her Pokemon, namely Rai, her Raichu. She is also very knowledgable of Pokemon, seeing as she is in LeafGreen. She is a fan of all types of Pokemon and has a variety herself. In her past time, Sabrina performs at a nightclub on the Pokemon Academy campus. She performs with some of her smaller Pokemon (i.e her Totodile, Cyndaquil, Leafeon, and Haunter). For her performance she wears a black tank top that exposes her midrift with a matching mini skirt. She wears silver ballet flatts and ties her hair up in a ponytail with a jade green ribbon. Etymology Biography Life Prior to Pokemon Academy (LV) Pokemon Academy Relationships Pokemon Season One Here is a list of Pokemon Sabrina has in Season one of Pokemon Academy. The nicknames they go by are in the parentheses. * Image:Ani026MS.png|50px default Rai (Rai) *Totodile (T-Dile) *Cyndaquil (Cinder) *Leafeon (Arriety) *Haunter (Shadow) as more are mentioned, more will be added. Trivia *Similar to Phoebe in Pokemon LV, Sabrina is a performer and also has telekinetic powers. *Out of most of the main characters in Pokemon Academy, Sabrina's Pokemon team is the most diverse in terms of types. *Sabrina only has one main love interest throughout the entire series of Pokemon Academy, and that is Zane Truesdale. Ironically, by the time they get together, Zane would have dated two of Sabrina's close friends, those being Mikey Coppertino and Amy Long. *Like her cousin Yugi, Sabrina also has a Millennium Item, and with it a "Yami" counterpart. Even though Sabrina is Yugi's younger cousin, her "Yami" counterpart is the older sister of Yugi's "Yami" counterpart. *Similar to her cousin Yugi, Sabrina's starter Pokemon was a Cyndaquil. However her first Pokemon was a Pichu, that evolved into the Raichu she has now. *She also shares a few characteristics of the Gym Leader Sabrina from the Pokemon anime. First they both have the same name. Second, they both have a Haunter and an Abra. Third and final, they both have telekinetic powers.